seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 11
Sinbad walked through the forest into town. "Hold on.... There's something off here..." Sinbad scratched his head and stopped a man walking past him. "Excuse me. But wasn't there a harbor here?" "Harbor? Oh no! You must be new here. The harbor is at Totemviel. This is Langston." The man explained and went on with his business. Sinbad felt his stomach growl. "Langston? Hmm... Hope they have some good food here." Sinbad started walking forward until he bumped into a young boy. "Oh excuse me." "No. It's my fault. I'm kinda in a hurry." The boy bowed and ran off. "Hmm... What was that about?" "HEY STOP THAT BOY!!!" A group of scoundrels yelled. Waving their guns and swords about. Sinbad stood in their way. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you guys through." "Move it old man!! Or we gotta kill ya!" Sinbad pulled out a wad of papers from his pocket and looked at their faces. "From what I see, you guys are wanted criminals. Each with a bounty of 15 million." "Yeah! What of it!!" "Hi. My name is Sinbad. Vice Admiral Sinbad." "S-s-Sinbad?" The man in front stammered. "That's my name, don't ware it out. Time to take you in." Sinbad flicked the man in front into a building knocking him out. "Anyone else want some? Or will you come quietly?" The group of men got to their knees and held out their wrists. "We give." They said in unison. "Good. Because you wouldn't get far anyway." Sinbad grabbed them all by their hands and picked the man out the wall. "Come on, I know you need a doctor. I know a great one! Oh.... That's right... He died.... Well I know a good one!" Sinbad dragged the scoundrels through town until he saw a jail. "What a wonderful place for people like you." He tossed then through the window and waved at the sheriff inside. "Hello!" "You're gonna pay for that!!" "Charge the marines. They'll cover it." Sinbad started to walk off. The sheriff poked his head out the window. "M-marines?" - Kent paced up and down the deck. "Fantasia!! Are we there yet?!" "NO!! ASK ME AGAIN AND ILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!!!" "I asked yesterday!" "You asked two seconds ago!!!" "I am terrible with time." "I FUCKING KNOW!!!" "No need to yell at me. I was just curious." Fantasia took a deep breath. "Okay. It's just that you keep asking me. I'll tell you when.. Okay?" "Yeah fine." Kent pouted and walked away. "Jericho!!!! Let's spar!!" Jericho looked from behind his hood. "Uhh alright. I'll try to go easy on you." "What?! If my memory serves me right, you never beat me!" "Well that was a long time ago." Jericho stood up and cracked his knuckles. "A very long time ago." Jericho got in a boxing stance while Kent crouched down into his uneven stance. "Still going with the classic I see." "Don't fix what ain't broken." Kent lunged forward and dealt a punch into Jericho's face. Jericho stood still and looked up to Kent with determination. "Too bad. I'm gonna break it." He declared, retaliating with a combo of punches and kicks that forced Kent backwards. "Come on Jericho is that all?!" Kent joked, breaking the combo with a knee to Jericho's chin. "I call this The Asteroid Combination." Kent swept Jericho off his feet and pushed off the ground with his hands leading into a front flip. "Gia Gia no Meteor Shower!!!" Kent's fist grew a thin metallic layer as he pummeled Jericho into the deck. Afterwards Kent rolled backwards and awaited Jericho to get up. "Is that it?" Jericho exhaled. "I tried not to use this.." Jericho spun back up to his feet. His arms black as night. "I don't have a name for this.... But I'll call it Nightmare." Jericho grew a sinister smile as he vanished, in an instant he was above Kent and bombarded him with punches and elbows. Kent grabbed both his hands and slammed him repeatedly into the deck before tossing him into the air. "ROKETTO!!!!" Kent shot out his fist as Jericho went higher. Jericho matched Kent and punched his fist back down to him. "Try again!!" "FIRE!!!!" The fingers on Kent's fist lifted up and shot out a barrage of miniature rockets that exploded in Jericho's face. "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Jericho landed back on the deck and charged for Kent. "Final blow!!!" Kent yelled as he charged for Jericho. "Yeah. I win." Rhea punched them both into the deck. "Look what your little fight did!!" Rhea pointed around the ship to it's destruction. "You two tore our sails!! Fantasia! Why'd you let them do it?!" Fantasia yawned. "I enjoyed watching them beat each other senseless. What's wrong with that?" "What's wrong with that?! We won't be able to go anywhere!!" "Yeah yeah yeah mom." Fantasia reclined. "Besides the log pose ain't change for a while. It's still pointing east." Faust dropped down from the mast. "LAAAAANNNND HOOOOOOOO!!!!" Faust pointed to an island in the distance. "Pirates do still say that right?" "Of course they do gramps." Fantasia mocked. "I'm only like 10 years older than you. And I look way younger than you too." "Are you calling me old?!" "Maybe I am granny!" Fantasia looked around in a fury then gathered herself. "You have 3 seconds to get the hell outta my face." She grabbed her staff and lunged for him. "I thought you said 3 seconds!!" "It started when I said 3!!" Fantasia smacked Faust around with her staff. Kent laughed at the two. "Well Jericho our battle has been postponed!" "Trust. I will win." Jericho wiped his head. Kent ran up to the helm and steered the ship into port. Jericho dropped the anchor, Rhea and Faust put down the sails. Ashlynn and Fantasia stood ashore. "Ashlynn. You know where we are?" "Paradise Island! Oh my god!! I miss this place!! Faust come look!!" Faust peered out to the island. "Ahh Paradise.. This is where I had my first kiss.. Best day ever." Faust nodded, slightly looking down to Ashlynn. "Those were the days." Ashlynn looked away and Kent dropped down next to her. "Well then. Let's get adventuring!!" - Gale and Drew arrived at a spring island. "Oooh it's prettier than I thought!" Gale glared at Drew. "Drew.... Don't say that. It disappoints me." Gale jumped ashore and walked to the oasis like lake. "This place isn't pretty. Use words like incredible, unbelievable, or fantastic." "Yes sir!" Drew jumped off the ship and ran up to Gale. "So why're we here again?" "To blow off some steam. There's a group of rogues here. Pirates, Bandits, Bounty Hunters, etc." Gale pulled out his swords and ran across the lake. "YOU CAN RUN ON WATER?!!" Drew yelled on shock. "Sorta! I'm moon walking! It's like running on air, but you still touch the ground or anything under your feet." Gale responded and ran into the forest. Drew stayed still and looked off into the direction Gale went. "Moon Walking?" Drew dropped down in a blast off stance before running across the lake and skidded to a stop at the beginning of the forest. "Oh crap...I can do it!!" Drew looked down at his feet for a moment. "Oh wait! GALE!!" He called running into the forest after him. - Sinbad sat down in a pub, swallowing large amounts of food. Everyone around was staring with disgust. When he finished he let out a huge burp. "Ahh.. Fat full.. Excuse me waiter! I would like a few plates to go!" "Yes sir!" The waiter said in shock. "Uhh how will you be paying?" Sinbad looked up at the man with a cold look. "I have no idea. Sometimes I forget I can't do things like I used to..." Sinbad leaned back in his chair. "Oh wait! I have some money!" He pulled out a small bag of coins. "How much is it?" "200,000{B}." "Damn!! You guys are expensive!!" "You are enough to feed the entire island!!" "Oh! Right! Sorry bout that." Sinbad opened the bag and pulled out a golden coin. "Will this due?" "Is that r-real?!" "Of course it is! I also got some silver ones and even one made of platinum. But I'm holding onto that one." Sinbad flipped the gold coin into the waiters hand. "Keep the change." Sinbad stood up and walked out. A moment later he walks back in. "I forgot my to go plates." "Oh! Yes sir. What'll you have?" "Umm.... Surprise me!" Sinbad smiled. Sinbad looked around at everyone staring back at him. "Is there somethin on my face?" "Y-your chest is bleeding!" A woman screamed. "Do you need to be taken to a doctor?!" A waiter yelled. "Huh?" Sinbad looked down at the blotch of red growing along his shirt. "Nah. I'm good. He completely missed my heart and my lung. I'm perfectly fine." Sinbad looked back up to everyone staring at him with confusion. "What?" The waiter hands Sinbad two plates and bows. "Thank you for your custom. Please come back soon.... Im sorry but please don't. I don't think we'll be able to handle another visit." By time he finished his sentence and looked up Sinbad was out the door. Sinbad walked down the street. At the end he saw Mako, taping up wanted posters. "Huh? That jackass!! HEY!!!!" Sinbad put his food on a nearby barrel and charged for Mako. Mako looked up. "Damn... Damn... Damn... DAMN... DAMN!!!!" He yelled as he ran away. "Come back here!!!" Sinbad yelled as a poster covered his face stopping him. He peeled it off and looked down at his face. "So... I'm a wanted criminal again?" He stared down at his wanted poster with sadness. "I had a bigger bounty last time. 150,000,000? Pfft! He underestimates me." Sinbad walked back into town to where he left his food. "I'm lucky. No one took it." He picked it up and it was lighter than last time. "No way.. No fucking way.." He looked into the container to see it was empty. "Damn... Damn... Damn... DAMN... DAMN!!!!" - Kent and Fantasia walked down the empty streets of Totemviel. "So where is everybody?" "I dunno. Faust and Ashlynn said this place is usually lively as fuck." Fantasia responded. "Do you think they were lying." "Not a chance. Faust is terrified of me. And Ashlynn is my drinking buddy. Neither would lie." "True. True." Kent nodded. "Psst!" A whisper came from no where. "Over here!" A young man waved from a small window on the ground. "What're you two doing out? Don't you know Blitz and Saiko are on the prowl?" "Who and who?" Fantasia asked. She crouched down to the man and looked him in his eyes. "Why so serious? They're just people." "They're sociopathic killers!! They just burnt a marine ship not to long ago. Poor guys..." The man looked over to the harbor. "You guys must be marines too! That means we're saved!!" "We're not marines, we're pi-" Kent started but Fantasia covered his mouth. "We're marines. This is the new Rear Admiral. Trek. And I'm his assistant. Anastasia." "We're safe!!" The man climbed out the window. "HEY EVERYBODY!! THE MARINES ARE HERE!!!" The entire street bustled to life. Everyone came out and looked at Kent and Fantasia, lifting them in the air. "HOORAY!!!" They cheered, tossing them both high up. Kent looked over to Fantasia and she shrugged. "I panicked." She admitted. - Rhea, Jericho, Faust, and Ashlynn walked into a medical shop. "Thanks for coming with us." Faust said looking back at Jericho and Rhea. "You didn't need to. We would've been fine on our own." Jericho nodded. "Of course you would. We just wanted to go." Jericho leaned in to Faust. "Between you and me, Rhea has no sense of direction." "I heard that!!" Rhea yelled. "It's true!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters